Rod Torque Redline's Death
by Turbo Time Twins
Summary: You know the American agent in Cars 2? Not, Mater, but the one who blew up? Well, here's how his horrible fate happened, in his POV. ( in case you don't know the scene, look up rod torque redline's death )


"I gotta admit...you tricked us real good..." Grem hissed. "...and we don't like being tricked!" Acer added, driving a little closer towards me.

_"Wow...lemons are so stupid!"_ I thought with a smile.

"Hahaha..." I chuckled quietly. "Hey! What's so funny?" Acer questioned. I rolled my eyes casually. "Oh, you know, I was wearing a disguise. You guys are stuck looking like that!"

Acer glared at me as Grem hit a lever, causing me to drop down, hard, causing me to let out a little grunt. I shifted my gaze towards another lemon, who wheeled a container of Allinol over to my gas tank. "Allinol? Thanks fellas! I hear this stuff is good for you!" I said, glancing over at Grem and Acer.

"So you think!"

_"Huh?"_ I thought, glancing at Professor Z, who had appeared beside me.

"Allinol by itself is good for you..." he continued, flicking a switch, causing my back wheels to spin, making my engine heat up. I glanced at my speedometer, which now read 110 mph.

"But, after microscopic examination, I have found it has one small weakness...when hit by an electromagnetic pulse...it becomes, extremely dangerous..." he added with a dark chuckle. A small hint of worry hit me, although I didn't show it.

Grem pulled up the camera I had been evaluating earlier, a smile on his face. "Smile...for the camera..."

"Is that all you want? I got a whole act!" I hissed, trying to show I wasn't scared. "You were very interested in this camera on the oil platform..." Professor Z commented. I glanced at him, unsure of what he was getting at, but managing to keep my cool as I looked back at the camera. "Now...you will witness what it really does..." he added. I glanced at him once more, my worry growing, but I replied casually.

"Whatever you say, Professor..."

Acer wheeled up a television set, with pictures of me in my disguise while I was talking to some other cars at the party. "You talked up a lot of cars last night..." he said. "Which one's your associate?"

"Your mother!" I hissed. "Oh no, I'm sorry, it was your sister! You know I can't tell them apart these days..." I commented, earning a glare from Acer.

"Can I start it now Professor Z?" Grem asked, probably tired of hearing my comments.

_"Oh no..."_

"Do...fifty percent power..."

I jumped as I heard a click, and turned to look at the camera. To my surprise, I noticed the end was glowing red. _"Oh God no..."_ I thought, flinching as I listened to the soft hum of the machine.

"This camera is actually an electric pulse emulator."

"What about her?! Did you give it to her?!" Acer hissed. I glanced at the screen, but otherwise said nothing, my fear starting to rise as I began to pant in pain. Professor Z continued to explain.

"The Allinol is now heating to a boil, dramatically expanding, causing the engine block to crack under the stress..."

I flinched and gasped in pain as I heard a loud crack.

"...forcing oil into the combustion chamber..."

I moaned in pain as I could hear my own oil draining into the chamber.

"What about him?! Did you talk to him?!"

I gasped as smoke came out of my exhaust pipes, painfully. I was nearly terrified, struggling to remain calm.

"What do I care?! I can replace an engine block!" I spat out, my fear beginning to show. Professor Z almost smiled, almost. "You may be able to, but...after full impact of the pulse, unfortunately, there will be nothing to replace..." he added, motioning to Grem, who turned it up higher.

I couldn't take it anymore. The pain was nearly unbearable. My gasps of pain were now audible, much to the delight of the lemons. "How about him?! Does he have it?!" Acer hissed. This time, I looked at the screen, which showed the tow truck that I had passed the device to. My eyes did a double take as I groaned in pain, my body beginning to shake.

I nearly cried out as Professor Z noticed my eye movement, and glanced at the screen as well. I moaned and gasped in pain, my insides feeling like they were burning inside out. "That's him, he's the one!" Professor Z said, turning around.

"Roger that Professor Z!"

"NO!" I shrieked, although I knew it was no use. The pain got worse, my cries turned into near wails, louder too. I moaned as Professor Z started to talk to someone, but I couldn't hear. He turned around, but now, I couldn't hide my terror, my eyes shifting between all of those lemons in front of me.

"Ow...oh..."

_"I can't take it anymore!"_

"You will find the second agent..."

"Oww...no...uh...oh...ow..."

"And kill him!"

Suddenly I heard a click, and the pain got more intense, like nothing I could have ever imagined. I began to shake violently and uncontrollably, my insides now literally on fire.

"Ooh...oww...n-n-**NO!**"

I gave one last glance at the screen...

_*BANG*_


End file.
